


Vocal Fry

by dumbyx



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Disney, I Ship It, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbyx/pseuds/dumbyx
Summary: There's a reason for everything, including Roz's voice.
Relationships: Roz/Xigbar
Kudos: 5





	Vocal Fry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in high school and it's haunted me since. I revised it slightly since to add Xigbar.

In fair Monstropolis, where we lay our scene, a lovely slug named Roz slithered her pickle-colored self to a swanky new restaurant. What a vibrant and young mollusk she was, always willing to try new things.

Pseudo-poetry aside, The young Roz was excited to try this new food establishment. Everyone at work was raving about the delicious cuisine they served: very unique and full of flavor they said. _You have to try it!_ Was a line she had heard regularly and she was finally slimily slipping her way there, being greeted by many of the other monsters in town. Roz was a gorgeous young lady, how could she not be greeted? She was so slick and smooth like a raw egg. Her translucent pear-colored trails she left glistened delicately in the light and had a sweet, but greasy smell. Definitely a distinctive aroma.

As she approached the door, a young monster dude held open the door and bowed for her. "M'lady" he purred. Roz smiled.

"Thank you." she spoke in a sweet voice. Another monster, one who was tall and lanky with purple fur lead her to a table and handed her a menu. Again, she thanked the staff, like the kind soul she was. Roz sat and looked through the menu, many options jumping out at her immediately. Things she had never heard of, like squid ink pasta. _Sounds like something a scientist would enjoy_ , she thought. Ultimately, she settled on some risotto dish she could barely pronounce.

"Oh, and no salt!" Roz added after she ordered.

"Of course, ma'am" replied a round, spiky orange monster. He scurried off on his 3 legs.

Roz scanned the restaurant with her bright green eyes, taking in her serene surroundings as she waited. The atmosphere was pleasant and fancy to a degree. Roz almost wished she could have brought someone along, but sadly all of her friends were busy.. And the lovely slug had no date either. Soon, she would charm someone right, though. After all, she was uniquely pretty and had a lovely voice.

Roz's dish was brought out before she could further stew on her thoughts. She thanked the waitstaff and smelled her dish. _Seems promising._ Roz took a bite and moaned probably a little too loud. But how could she not? It was as expected: simply delicious. Out of this world, even. The chef was an absolute madman, she thought. He had to have some secrets up his sleeve.

Before Roz could take a second bite, though, she felt an unexpected wetness in her throat, followed by foam. Lots and lots of foam.

_Oh shit. Oh fuck._

_**SALT.** _

Roz stood up quickly and screamed, foam fizzing everywhere. "I SAID NO SALT!!" Her voice was uncharacteristically gravelly and hoarse due to the salt.

And it forever stayed that way. Poor slug.

Who would love her now? Little did she know, a certain wannabe mafia boss with an eyepatch would come along.

(Stay tuned i guess)


End file.
